villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roy Family
Roy Family is a legendary cartoonist who was the founder and former owner of his beloved namesake theme park known as Familyland in the 1980s. He is the eponymous main antagonist of the episode "Familyland" of American Dad!. Role After faking his death, he was cryogenically frozen and placed where he could see what his park would become for the past three decades. When he is thawed out in "Familyland", he turns his park into a trap after he sees people that don't meet with his approval such as overweight and interracial families and selfish kids. The Smiths are caught while visiting the park and end up becoming kings of their own favorite areas with like-minded survivors. When Francine and Klaus, who have remained neutral, wander around the park and accidentally discover his secret lair, Roy announces that the survivors of a battle between all of the park lands will be allowed to leave, although he later tells Francine that he intends to renege on the deal, finding Francine the sole person worthy of his dream. As the armies gather, Roy takes Francine to his private apartment where he leaves her to his kitchen while he watches the battle. As the armies meet in combat, Francine is forced to keep house for Roy. She hatches a plot to blow fresh-baked cookies into the park which makes everyone pause and remember their home life. They burst into the control room and confront Roy who applauds their togetherness and gives them lifetime passes. Roy goes back into cold storage, although a sudden cramp from having to go to the restroom leaves him on an odd pose. Gallery Statues of Roy Family & Mikey Muskrat.jpg|Roy Family's defeat Statues of Uncle Roy Family & Mikey Muskrat.jpg|Francine and Klaus next to Roy Family's statue form The Familyland.jpg|Familyland The Familyland Theme Park.jpg|The now-walled Familyland. Roy Family.jpg|Roy Family's frozen tongue melting Trivia *He was voiced by John Viener. *Familyland is a parody of the along with it's founder Roy Family as the Disneyland's creator and 's founder . Also, "Uncle Roy"'s first name is the name of Walt Disney's brother . *Like Roy Family, Walt Disney cryogenically frozen following his death by cancer in 1966. In reality, Walt was cremated and his ashes interred at the Forest Lawn cemetery in Glendale, California. ** Roy Family's design is also very similar to Walt Disney. In addition, the episode "Familyland" borrows a lot of parodies of Disneyland and things of the Walt Disney canon, including Mikey Muskrat being a parody of the classic character Mickey Mouse, Familyland and it's slogan "the familiest place on Earth" being a parody of Disneyland and it's popular slogan "the happiest place on Earth.". **Klaus Heisler even mentions that Walt Disney was cryogenically frozen and also had a theme park, but Steve Smith did not know who he was, even though Steve mentioned that Roy Family was also rumored to having 2 tamed caterpillars as a mustache. ** Familyland shares this similar trait with two opposite, fictitious Disney-based amusement parks: "Funseyland" from the episode "Kid Stuff" of Justice League Unlimited, and "Wonder World" (parody of real-life resort) from Beverly Hills Cop III (with it's founder "Uncle" Dave Thornton as another parody of Walt Disney himself). * Familyland's iconic landmark "Family Castle" is a parody of the famous real-life Disney Castle landmark whose name shared by both the Cinderella Castle (name of the castle from the 1950 Disney movie Cinderella) and the Sleeping Beauty Castle (name of King Stefan's Castle from the 1959 Disney film Sleeping Beauty). And some parts and (shocking pink and crowning puple) color schemes of this typical fairy tale palace's exterior architecture are loosely reminiscing those of the Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion castle from the popular Kingdom Hearts videogame franchise. ** The Family Castle shares this similarity with the "Funsey Castle" (also called "Funseyland Castle") from the episode "Kid Stuff" of Justice League Unlimited. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Symbolic Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Arena Masters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Non-Action Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Fallen Heroes